A Most Unusual Request
by philinchio
Summary: On the eve of their first date, Margaret asks Mordecai to do a solid for her, which transpires into a series of incredibly wonderful events that forever changes their relationship. A tastefully-written, intimate MxM romance.


**AN: Well, here you have it. My second ever Regular Show fanfic, and wow, never in my life did I ever imagine that I'd be writing this kind of story, although it was extremely enjoyable to do so. I absolutely adore Mordecai and Margaret as a couple and I really hope that they get together in the show, and it's unfortunate that there is such an appalling lack of good MxM fics here on FF. I'm here to change that.**

**Part of this story (the request in question) is based on an actual real-life experience which happened to a good friend of mine a few weeks back. As soon as he told me about it, the idea for this writing immediately sprang into my head and a few days later I began transcribing it into text.**

**NOTE****: This is an intimately romantic oneshot, however it is written in a tasteful and respectable manner such that I feel an M-rating is not necessary. Regardless, younger and more sensitive readers should take heed to this message and decide whether or not they wish to proceed.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters or other things associated with it. They all belong to the stupendous J.G. Quintel.**

**With that all said, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Most Unusual Request<strong>

By P. E. Rosenbaum

It was a perfectly clear, cool, and cloudless Friday night. The star-coated sky was graced with a waxing crescent moon which looked down upon the small little city, bathing its many businesses and small high-rises in a warm, inviting glow.

Throughout the town, citizens were making the most of their much-needed reprieve from the stress and monotony of the work week on this wonderful evening. McHooligan's rung noisily with the banter of rowdy and slightly inebriated patrons drowning their troubles away with hard liquor. Bowling alleys and karaoke parlors were alive with the sounds of thumping techno beats interspersed with the thunderclap of pinfalls and slightly off-key singing. Even the ever-so-familiar coffee shop was buzzing with activity as the attendees of its weekly "Friday Night Open Mic" event were trying their best to keep from rioting as a brown haired, green skinned, and disgustingly out of shape little man and his paranormal companion attempted in vain to make them laugh at obnoxious jokes involving his mother.

Also full of life and laughter were the many and eclectic eating establishments which dotted the small metropolis, and the locally-owned and world-renowned Italian restaurant, Il Costoso, was no exception. The five-star eatery provided the perfect atmosphere for couples, both young and old, to enjoy a romantic dinner together.

It was at this moment that the front door to the restaurant swung outward, pushed by an azure-feathered hand belonging to a tall blue jay, clad in sharp black dress pants and a matching jacket and shirt with tie. Holding the door open, he cast a warm, contented smile towards his companion, a gorgeous scarlet robin, as she stepped out into the night air. Letting go of the elegant brass door handle, he couldn't help but gaze, awestruck, at the incredible sight which beheld him.

Her jet black strapless dress shimmered resoundingly in the moonlight, hugging her perfectly curved and buxom form in a manner which seemed to defy the laws of physical science. Her mesmerizing sapphire eyes radiated with intense happiness and warmth, a small yet loving smile adorning her narrow beak. In the serene glow of this splendid eve, she appeared almost divine.

The scene took his breath away.

'_She's an angel. An absolute angel,' _the blue jay thought joyfully._ 'How in the H did I ever get this lucky?_

He had done it. He had finally done it, and even now he still could not believe that he had done it.

After many long and lonesome years spent wandering hopelessly through an impenetrable fog of fearful, nervous silence, he had finally summoned up the courage to ask her out on a date.

_Her._

The girl who served him his favorite coffee whenever he needed a break from the bland, empty, soulless, tiring, and somewhat life-threatening routine that was his job as a park groundskeeper. The girl whom he had been friends with ever since he was a young child, before meeting the stubborn, hyperactive, whiny, annoying, immature, and at times absolutely unbearable little raccoon he somehow put up with as a best friend and co-worker. The girl whom, whenever she was around, whether it be a on friendly outing together or a simple wave and hello in passing, filled him with immeasurable hope and joy and made his anything-but-regular existence worth living for. The girl whom he undoubtedly and irrevocably _loved_ with every beat of his heart, and would do anything in his power to ensure of her happiness and safety, even at the cost of his own life.

He stood there, transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of her.

The robin took notice of his trance-like state and giggled sweetly, closing the small gap between them and gently wrapping her wings around him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Mordecai, I can't thank you enough for tonight. I've never had a date this wonderful before," she told him truthfully, pressing herself deeper into the folds of his jacket.

"Anything for you, Margaret," he replied, gingerly stroking the back of her head. "You of all people deserve it."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," she murmured. "I'm so glad you finally asked me out. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to happen."

"Neither have I, and I couldn't be any happier." The two avians continued their loving embrace for quite some time before slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, withdrawing from each other's wings.

A second or two of silence passed before Mordecai spoke up again.

"So Margaret, the night's still really young. Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight?" he asked casually. "We could go bowling or play a round of mini-golf, maybe even take a nice long stroll through the park, away from everyone else." He honestly did not care what they did or where they went next, all he cared about was spending as much time as possible with the beautiful cinnabar bird standing next to him.

Margaret pondered his question for only a few moments, smiling cheerfully as she did so.

"Well, I think most of the popular spots around town will be too crowded to really enjoy, and as much as I love going to the park I'm feeling a bit tired tonight, so why don't we go back to my place and watch a movie." the female avian suggested. "You know, something fun and romantic," she added with a flirtatious gaze.

The jaybird perked up at Margaret's expression, grinning happily. "That sounds fantastic," he agreed jovially.

Mordecai gently took her left hand into his right, entwining his fingers with hers, and together they set off down the sidewalk in the direction of the small apartment complex where Margaret resided, leaning into each other blissfully.

As they walked along the sparsely populated sidewalk, past bustling businesses and trendy hangout venues, both the robin and blue jay were lost in deep, contented thought, replaying the incredible series of events that transpired on this perfect Friday over and over inside their minds. Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were greeted by the cookie-cutter assemblage of buildings; and still holding hands, Margaret lead Mordecai towards the fourth edifice in the little cluster, into the lobby and up three flights of stairs, coming to a stop just outside the door to her room, number 305. Quickly rummaging through her lavender purse, the crimson bird fished out her keys and unlocked the door, beckoning him inside.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home," Margaret giggled, setting her purse on the little wooden table next to the door as Mordecai hung up his jacket inside the closet on the opposite side of the foyer. "Why don't you go pick out a few movies while I go make some popcorn."

"Sure thing," replied the blue jay. Margaret smiled sweetly at him and made her way towards the quaintly-sized kitchen to prepare the fabled cinematic snack. Moments later, the hum of a microwave and the distinctive reports of exploding corn kernels could be heard.

Making a left into the small living room, Mordecai approached the moderately-sized shelving unit supporting a late '90s cathode ray television complete with large boxy speakers, a combination VCR and Betamax tape deck, and a Laserdisc player. He began sort through the small collection of tapes and discs, muttering his opinions of each film quietly to himself as he did so.

"Let's see here...nah, too cheesy...too bland...not very romantic...hmm, this one might be decent...aha, this one's a classic...waayyy too violent...huh, I've never heard of this one before; looks kinda interesting."

A series of beeping sounds escaped from the microwave and the room now filled with a warm, buttery aroma.

Satisfied with his selections, Mordecai went over and sat down on the couch, three tapes clutched firmly in his right hand. Margaret quickly joined him, setting the large bowl of fresh popcorn on the coffee table in front of her.

"Find anything good?" she asked him. "Yeah," he told her, gesturing to the trio of movies. "We've got _'Just a Regular Movie,' _the mother of all romantic comedies, '_Shy Guy,'_ and last but not least, _'The Engineer's Daughter.'_ Which one do you wanna watch?"

Margaret glanced back and forth between the three titles for a second or two. "Let's watch this one," she declared, pointing to the last tape. "Eileen told me it's supposed to be really good."

"Alright, cool." Mordecai replied, handing her the tape. She got up and quickly inserted the movie into the VCR, turning on the TV and flicking the lights off in the process. The faint glow from the screen reflected beautifully off her dress, and once again Mordecai found himself smiling deeply, unable to look away from her lovely countenance.

Margaret noticed his dreamy expression and let out a soft laugh.

"What are you looking at, Mordecai?" she asked him playfully. "Oh, nothing..." the jaybird mused "just admiring how amazing you look right now." A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she returned to the couch.

"Here, lie down. We'll be much more comfortable that way," she stated with a sweet smile.

Taking the hint, Mordecai swiveled ninety degrees counterclockwise and leaned back against the pillow, stretching his long legs out across the cushions. Margaret gathered herself in his lap and snuggled up close to him, her head resting just underneath his chin. She brought the bowl of popcorn into her lap as Mordecai gently wrapped his wings around her stomach, holding her close and smiling lovingly at her, relishing in the splendor of their togetherness.

The tape began. A couple of previews for upcoming films flashed across the screen.

"See? Told you so," she cooed. "You make a great pillow, by the way."

Mordecai chuckled lightly. "Glad to hear. I wouldn't have it any other way." He lowered his beak and planted a soft, tender kiss on the top of Margaret's head, causing her to blush once more.

Soon the film began and the avians turned their attention towards the TV, watching with interest as they munched on small handfuls of popcorn.

It was an old-fashioned romance feature set during the golden age of railroading. The protagonist, a somewhat shy young lad around their age, worked as a luggage carrier at the local train station. He was deeply in love with a girl he had known for quite some time now, the daughter of the engineer who ran the twelve-o-clock express, and every day he would try to talk to her, to tell her how he felt about her. Unfortunately for him, the frazzled old conductor was very overprotective of his little girl and forbade him from communicating with her, thinking him to be, in his own clouded opinion, "an irritable young rogue with nothing but trouble written across that unkempt face of his." She, however, would always find a way to escape her father's eagle eyes and meet up with the boy, and each time they grew closer and closer together.

Mordecai and Margaret were completely engrossed in the film, making occasional comments and chortling heartily whenever something humorous occurred. The bowl of popcorn, having long since been spent, rested once more on the coffee table. The ruby-hued avian gently squeezed the jay's hands and nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck, blissfully content. Her reverie did not last long, however, as the stress and fatigue that she had staved off for much of the evening finally made its presence known. Margaret shifted uncomfortably in Mordecai's wings and brought a hand to her left shoulder, rubbing it in an attempt to quell the aggravating aches that suddenly wracked through her upper body.

"Hey Margaret, you feeling alright?" the cerulean jay asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. "I'm just really stiff from work earlier today. That hagwoman of a manager made me clean tables and take care of all the dishes. I barely had time to sit down."

Mordecai chuckled softly, "Here, just relax. I can totally fix this." He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them, working his fingers into her soft feathers with gentle circular motions. The robin eased back into him and sighed delightfully. She could literally feel the stress melting away with each passing second. Mordecai simply smiled lovingly at her as he continued his handiwork, putting all those years of piano and video game playing to a much more enjoyable use. Besides, it had always been a fantasy of his to touch her in this way, and had played it out over and over again just how he would do it.

The movie kept playing, but neither of the two birds paid it much attention. Roughly twenty minutes later, Mordecai released his grip on Margaret's shoulders and rested his wings back down across her stomach.

"How do you feel now?" he questioned.

"Mmmmmm...much better, but...I'm still feeling kinda tense..."

Margaret paused, looking up at him with the sweetest and most innocent-looking face she could possibly muster. "Say Mordecai...?"

"Yes Margaret?"

"Will you do me a solid and massage my chest, please?"

Mordecai's beak fell open and his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets upon hearing her request. His heart rate accelerated alarmingly and the room seemed to jump several degrees in temperature. His mind spluttered and spat like an old radial aircraft engine as he attempted to process and digest the words she had just spoken. He simply could not _believe_ what he had just heard her ask him to do.

'_She...wants me to...to massage her...massage her...her...'_

His gaze was now locked firmly onto Margaret's very well-endowed upper torso. She looked impossibly soft and inviting, she _radiated_ a feeling of sensual abundance.

'_...breasts...and it's a_ _SOLID...Oh. Holy. Crap...'_

A sudden atomic thought blast sent Mordecai's subconscious reeling. Fantastical images in the nature of things like steam locomotives, dirigibles, hope, the linotype machine, 1930's era open-wheeled racecars, soviet men with thick beards, an Antonov An-225 dragging several dozen telephone poles behind it, Old Man Horseshoes in his 1962 Lincoln Continental mowing down a man with a traffic signal for a head, an electrical box spewing fire from out its tiny door, pickle surprise, Bob Saget, a grotesque, gaping mouth with razor sharp teeth and a dozen or so clawed hands wearing a business suit, and a gigantic spring-loaded African mask scaring off a burglar. No amount of Mississippi Queens could ever come close to the onslaught of sheer joy-spurred images he was assaulted by.

The blue jay attempted once more to organize his rampant thoughts into some semblance of sense. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Margaret had worded her incredibly sensual and intimate desire in the form of the most powerful and binding agreement in the known universe, and Mordecai knew full well what would happen if he refused to complete it. He _had_ to do it, and he _wanted _to do it, but try as he might, his wings refused to respond to the commands of his brain. They remained firmly in place around the red robin's stomach. He tried to speak, but the words simply died on his tongue.

"I-I...well...uh..."

Margaret chuckled softly at his flabbergasted expression. She found him to be so irresistibly cute whenever he was flustered. The beautiful cherry-crested bird eased back and up onto him, tilting her head as far back as it would go. Her rich, ivory feather-coated spheres tugged plaintively up in the clutches of the dress, and did not help to suppress Mordecai's thought process.

"Heehee, c'mon Mordecai, massage my chest. You have to do it. It's a solid," she teased, pushing herself against him, narrowing her eyes and smiling alluringly at him. "Besides, it'll be _sooooooo_ much fun and relaxing for the both of us."

Giggling seductively, she gently took hold of his hands.

"Here, let me give you a hand."

"Wait, Margaret, what are you...?"

Before Mordecai could even register what was happening, Margaret had taken his hands and firmly cupped them over her ample bosom. She let out a sharp gasp as his grip tightened instinctively.

The jaybird was completely stunned. The feel of silky fabric from her dress, coupled with the soft, luscious feathery globes of her breasts which now pressed against his palms and fingers, sent his mind into a high-altitude flat spin.

'_...Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh...mmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...'_

Time seemed to decelerate, the next few seconds feeling like an endless eternity. His head was filled with glimmering, pulsating gold. She was soft. She was so _soft._ He could never have imagined a more beautifully soft surface to touch. She crooned in a whispery voice as he very slowly pressed harder. A new sensation gradually washed over him, an unbelievably profound and wonderful feeling of raw, unadulterated joy. The unexpected closeness he and Margaret now shared with each other was unlike anything he had ever experienced in the entirety of his twenty-three year life, and it felt absolutely incredible. Mordecai found himself regaining control over his senses, and his mind was suddenly devoid of unstructured chaos and commotion. He smiled deeply, his face radiating with unabashed happiness and warmth.

"Mordecai..." she quavered, pressing his hands deeper against her chest, sending a delicious wave of pleasure coursing through her body. "Please Mordecai, _please?_"

Mordecai fought an intense battle inside his own head with all the sides of himself. Each different aspect of his consciousness and morality sat around a round table and threw napkins, plates, anvils, railway signals and severed heads at each other, shouting uproariously. The more adamant, unabashed side began to win out after the others ran out of such objects to throw.

The subconscious firefight having finally ceased, Mordecai smiled even wider than before.

Everything made crystal clear sense to him now; any and all apprehension now completely vanished from his person. He looked at Margaret with an expression of absolute adoration, gazing deep into her lovely blue eyes.

"I'd _love_ to, Margaret," he stated sincerely. "Anything for you."

With that, Mordecai happily gave into her request, his hands and fingers deftly working her robust cleavage with tender, rhythmic strokes, squeezing them, kneading them through the soft, delicate fabric of her dress. Margaret gasped and cooed as he rounded all over and across her chest, her entire body shuddering as unfathomable waves of sweet, satisfying pleasure overtook her senses.

"Ohhhhh...Mordecai...*gasp*...Mordecai...mmmmhhhhh..."

She closed her eyes, completely under the spell of his actions, arching her back and wrapping her wings around his neck, running her hands through his pointed crest. The feeling was magical, ethereal, heavenly. Mere words could barely describe just exactly how _amazing _his touch felt. He loved, adored her mass of completely muscle-less, sensual, feather-clad flesh, which otherwise she had no control over. It was as if this well-guarded part of her existed only for him to please her with. She had never been treated to such a wonderful sensation before. It was pure and absolute ecstasy, and she never wanted the wonderful, exhilarating feeling to end.

As the minutes passed, Mordecai found himself getting very much interested in the way Margaret was responding to his sensuous massage, and he experimented with a variety of hand and finger motions, trying to determine which ones gave her the most pleasure and satisfaction. His facial features conveyed nothing but complete love and dedication as he rested his chin upon her right shoulder, nuzzling the side of her head ever so slightly. He loved the way her firm yet malleable breasts molded and conformed perfectly to the contours of his feathered hands and digits. It felt as if he was holding onto the very clouds themselves, able to squeeze and manipulate them in any way he desired. Mordecai soon found that Margaret was incredibly sensitive in certain places around her chest, and whenever he would hit one of those tender spots she would gasp and moan wildly, her curvy frame pulsating with spasms of intense joy. He relished in her moans and squeals of pleasure, and would fixate on those spots which made her voice her sensitivity the most. He also enjoyed the way she leaned her head against him, and the way she lovingly caressed his head feathers. The combination of actions filled the azurite-hued jaybird with wonderful new feelings of passion, desire, and wanting.

A half-hour or more flew by and still the two avians remained where they were on the couch, bathed in the electric blue glow of the television set. The movie had long since ended, but neither of them cared about that anymore. They were both completely and utterly engulfed in the sensuous and wondrous experience they now shared with one another.

"Oh, *gasp* M-Mordecai...this feels...mmmmmm...this feels sooooooo *gasp* so _good_!" Margaret cooed passionately.

Mordecai let out a devilishly affectionate laugh. "I _love_ making you feel good, Margaret. It's all I ever want to do." She giggled seductively.

"Mmmmmm...I _love _it when you make me feel good."

"Well, that's because I _love_ you."

Margaret gasped loudly, her cheeks suddenly painted a hue of rose quartz as the words he uttered implanted themselves firmly in her cerebellum.

Those three words...

Those three little words...

Those three simple, _wonderful_ little words she had wanted to hear from him ever since freshman year of high school.

Mordecai barely had time to react as Margaret suddenly turned her entire body around, wrapping her wings firmly around his neck and gently pressing her beak to his in a passionate, heartfelt, and loving kiss.

For a split second, Mordecai was paralyzed, unable to move, but the shock dissipated as quickly as it arrived, intense feelings of euphoria and bliss rushing in to fill the void left in its wake. He kissed her back, closing his eyes as his wings looped tightly around her curvaceous waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, savoring the feel of her slender beak against his. The robin moaned in satisfaction as they deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing playfully with one another inside their mouths, lavishing in each other's unique and exotic taste. After a minute or two, the two birds broke the kiss, gasping for much-needed oxygen. Margaret gazed at the blue jay with an adorable and heartwarming smile.

"I love you too, Mordecai," she told him sweetly and sincerely, before kissing him deeply once more.

They kissed and made out for several minutes, fuelled by raw passion and the love they had for one another. Margaret was still awash with unimaginable pleasure from Mordecai's intensely intimate massage session, pleasure which did not go away. In fact, it only exponentiated as she and him continued to kiss, and from it stemmed new and even more powerful feelings, ones of incredible longing, desire, lust, wanting, and arousal. She wanted his love, needed his love, desired his love. She wanted to _feel_ his love for her, not just emotionally, but physically.

Margaret broke away from Mordecai's beak and looked at him with a sweet, sultry smile.

"Mmmmmmm...Mordecai, that massage was _incredible_. I've never felt this good before. You really know how to turn a girl on." She giggled seductively and began to kiss his neck, causing him to gasp slightly.

"I've been saving myself, just for you," she added alluringly, her beak still planting soft kisses up and down his white neck feathers. "I want you, Mordecai. I want you to make love to me."

Margaret slowly extricated herself from the jaybird's embrace and stood up, grabbing Mordecai's wings and pulling him up off the couch and back up against her, kissing him feverently. She giggled sweetly as he scooped her up into his wings, their beaks still locked together in passion as she placed her hands around his neck for support. Holding her gently, he carried Margaret away from the couch and out of the living room, making his way back towards the slightly cracked door which framed the entrance to her bedroom.

Rays of moonlight filtered calmly through the curtained windows lining both sides of Margaret's queen-sized four poster bed, painting the cozy little space in a serene, nebulous glow as Mordecai gently creaked the door open with his right foot, passing through the oak-lined portal with the voluptuous red robin cradled safely in his wings, and closing it quietly behind him. He strode over to her bedside and gently deposited her onto the rich, inviting checkerboard of white and lapis lazuli, resting her head comfortably against one of the matching pillows before settling down on top of her, kissing her intensely and running his hands all around and across her dress-clad chest and stomach. Margaret shivered in delight under his intimate touch, gasping sharply as he trailed his beak up and down her neck. They rolled over, and now she was lying on top of him, her beak kissing and nibbling his neck, returning his actions. Mordecai relished in the squalor of intense and wonderful pleasure which was building to an incredible fever pitch with each passing second of foreplay. They remained this way for a few minutes, kissing, holding, and rubbing each other sensuously, until Margaret extracted herself from his hold and sauntered over to the foot of her bed, her hips and tail feathers swaying seductively as she did so.

Mordecai knew exactly what she was about to do, and it only made him desire and want her more than ever. In slow motion, Margaret reached behind her back and clasped the small black zipper which held up her dress, drawing it down in one fluid sweep of her wing.

The fabric cascaded down her curvy figure, revealing translucent, silky, strapless lingerie colored a lovely shade of violet, which contrasted beautifully with her crimson coloration. She flicked the dress away with her feet and immediately removed her undergarments, casting them aside without a care as to where they landed. Margaret stood before him, skyclad, her feathers shimmering in the gentle caress of moonlight. She assumed an incredibly sexy pose, resting her wings on her hips and giggling.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked huskily, a sweet smile crowning her lovely face.

The blue jay had to stifle a gasp as his eyes traveled up and down the robin's unclothed figure, drinking in every inch of her exquisitely curved and sculpted form; her beautiful face, her soft, busty chest, her trim, petite abdomen, her deliciously thick legs. She was _gorgeous_, an avian Aphrodite, the picture of pure and absolute female perfection. The scene before him was something he had only viewed previously within the confines of his deepest sexual fantasies, only this time; it was astoundingly and wonderfully _real_.

"Like a goddess," Mordecai told her truthfully. "Margaret, never in my life have I seen a creature as rare and beautiful as you are." She blushed and giggled, her face beaming with pure and complete happiness and love.

"Oh Mordecai, you're so sweet," she cooed seductively, fanning her tail feathers. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Not wasting a second, he quickly shed his dress shirt, pants and tie, throwing them to the floor. It was Margaret's turn to hold back a gasp as her eyes moved up and down his blue and white figure, putting a hand to up to her beak and blushing once more. She had seen him in only his feathers numerous times before, but tonight, the circumstances were much, _much_ different, and it was quite apparent to her that he was just as turned on as she was. A devilish smile crept across her face.

'_Oh wow...Mordecai...oh, you don't know how much I'm going to enjoy this.'_

Margaret returned to the bed and set herself on top of the blue jay, straddling him as he drew the thick, patterned covers up, over, and on top of them, its weight gently pressing them down into each other. She kissed him deeply, their tongues dueling inside their beaks as he ran his wings freely up and down her back. The feel of her bare form and her soft, downy feathers against his, coupled with the way she moved her hands all over and across his chest and back was absolutely divine. Mordecai gently rolled her over and broke the kiss, gazing down at her lovingly as he readied himself, about to prove to the robin his complete and undying love for her in the most special and intimate manner known to exist.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, Margaret?"

"Yes Mordecai, I'm ready," the robin responded tenderly. "I've been dreaming of this moment ever since that day when I first realized I loved you. I want to cherish and remember this special night forever, with you."

Mordecai smiled warmly and lowered himself back down onto her as their embrace tightened, his beak meeting hers in a fiery kiss. With one gentle, fluid motion, the two avians made that final, fulfilling leap together, and united their bodies in love, departing forevermore from the dreary, lonesome shores of loneliness and out into an endless, infinite sea of deep, wondrous intimacy. All at once, the great and mysterious workings of the heavens above, the earth, the moon, the stars, planets, and galaxies, the very fabric of time and space itself, suddenly seemed to cease in their endless, perpetual motion as they reveled in the incredible feeling of their confluence.

They moved together in perfect synchronicity, falling into a steady rhythm. Mordecai ran his hands all around Margaret's luscious form as he kissed her with unrelenting fervor, his beak slowly migrating down her neck and onto her firm, supple chest. Margaret moaned and purred, submitting completely to his wonderful, hypnotic motions as she rounded all over him, wave after wave of rich, deliciously satisfying pleasure spreading all throughout her perfect figure. Her cries of unrestrained, sensuous joy were sweet, invigorating music to the jaybird's ears as he explored her feathery curves, making her quaver and spasm wildly against him. Mordecai and Margaret could feel themselves reaching their absolute limit with each passing moment of ecstasy, the dams which held back their pent up sexual energy for twenty-three years slowly succumbing to the joyous forces of their lovemaking. Moments later, the barriers finally gave way. Margaret gasped and squealed, gripping Mordecai tightly and completely as they reached that incredible first peak together, their bodies shuddering under the massive force of a long and powerful torrent of overwhelming, satisfying release.

The feeling was indescribable, incomprehensible; something beyond their wildest and most vivid and memorable of dreams. It was pure and absolute sexual Nirvana. The massage session undoubtedly _paled_ in comparison to the harmonious experience they were now taking part of.

Mordecai and Margaret fell back into each other, he landing on top of her, pushing her down into the bedding with his full weight, panting heavily from the effects of their climax, pressing their beaks together in heated passion as they continued to make sweet, wonderful love together. They rolled and shifted underneath the bedspread, kissing, fondling, groping, stroking, and rubbing all around, over, and across each other's bodies, gasping, moaning, giggling, and cooing under the intoxicating sensations of lust and pleasure. The love they had for one another was unlike any that could ever be described in all the known scribed and spoken languages on this green earth. It transcended the very forces of nature and defied the clockworks of the great celestial mechanism which bound the heavens to structured, regular order. The avians reached a second pinnacle, shockwaves rippling throughout their bodies as they gasped and cried out in pleasure.

An hour or more passed, and still Mordecai and Margaret remained together, moving in time to a wonderful rhythm of intimate action. Five times they had peaked together, and even though both of them never wanted this moment to end, they were beginning to grow extremely tired; the sexual energy which fuelled their intimate exploits gradually waning. Once more their passion reached a final, powerful outburst and they finished together. Margaret squirmed and cried out with pleasurable delight as her lithe frame bucked and gyrated under the tremendous magnitude of her release, collapsing on top of Mordecai's chest and kissing him deeply. They held each other tenderly, their breathing sharp and heavy as they bathed together in the warm and wonderful afterglow.

"Mordecai...oh my god...Mordecai...that was...that was so _incredible!_" Margaret panted euphorically, nuzzling into his chest, his soothing warmth spreading throughout her body.

"I know...," gasped the glacier jaybird, breathless. "I've never felt...felt so good_._" He pulled her closer against his chest and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, his right hand stroking the back of her head with soft, gentle motions. "Marrrgaret." He relished the name in his beak like a delicate piece of fruit.

"Mmmmmmm...neither have I," purred the robin. She flashed him a mischievous smirk and giggled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you, Mordecai. I can't _wait_ to do it again." She began kissing his neck.

"In fact, I want to make love with you as often as possible."

"Is that so?" he asked, chuckling slyly. "I could get used to that. Y'know Margaret, you _do_ owe me a solid." She looked up at him with a sultry smile, giving him several quick pecks on the beak. "Mmhmmmm...that I do...anything you have in mind, perhaps?" she inquired playfully, running her hands across his chest without restrain.

"Ohohohohooo...I'll think of something soon enough, don't you worry about that," smirked the jay. "However, I can still do this..." He quickly rolled Margaret over and kissed her fiercely, tongues entwining and frolicking together inside their mouths as he ran his hands all over her pert breasts, enticing short moans of pleasure from her. A minute later he broke the hold, burying his face in her chest as she giggled softly, his crest tickling her feathers. Mordecai's warm, compassionate gaze soon met hers, his hands gingerly caressing her rosy cheeks.

"I love you so very much, Margaret," he told her sincerely, with all of his caring heart and soul. Tears of happiness formed in the crimson bird's beautiful blue eyes as she kissed him with all her love and passion.

"I love you too, Mordecai," she smiled radiantly as he gently wiped away her tears.

They kissed passionately once more, trying to further stave off the exhaustion which began to consume their bodies. It was obvious to them, however, that they were fighting a losing battle.

No longer wanting to resist the welcoming presence of much desired rest, the two new lovers turned over a final time. Margaret rested her head against Mordecai's chest, sighing contentedly in his warm, safe, and wonderful wings as they cuddled close and pulled the covers snugly around them. Their breathing shallowed, chests rising and falling together in perfect synchronicity.

"Goodnight, my beautiful robin," Mordecai crooned lovingly, kissing her forehead. Margaret giggled softly.

"Goodnight, my handsome jaybird," she replied sweetly.

Under the covers of the warm and inviting bed, inside the cozy little room painted in ethereal lunar glow, Mordecai and Margaret lay snuggled up blissfully in each other's wings, recalling the memories of this wonderful, magical night which they shared together, waiting for the soothing winds of sleep to catch their sails and guide them safely beyond the horizon line, away from the shores of the waking world and out into the calm and peaceful realm of dreams. In the span of a single night, their lives were forever changed in the most wondrous and amazing way possible. They were now whole, complete, two souls in one, eternally entwined; and even though the roads of a welcoming new life ahead lie shrouded in the fog of uncertainty and unpredictability, the absolute and inextinguishable love they now shared together would always show them the way, lighting brilliant, everlasting fires of hope within their hearts.

...and to think, it all began with the most unusual of requests.

* * *

><p><strong>Right then, how was it? Like it? Love it? Wish to clout me repeatedly with rock hammers? Click that handy little button below this scrabbling of text and let me know. Again, be constructive if you deem it necessary. Any advice that helps me improve my writing is greatly appreciated.<strong>

**I might be adding an epilogue to this story in the future which describes the morning after and the beginnings of Mordecai and Margaret's new life together as lovers, and possibly even turning this fic into a series of short stories. It all depends on what I decide to do, though.**

**Just like last time, I have to say an enormous thank you to my fellow fanfic writer and friend LeninWerke for proofreading and editing this story for me. If any of you are looking for another brilliant Mordecai x Margaret fic here on FF, I HIGHLY suggest you check out his beautifully-written work, "**_**Just a Regular Story." **_** WELL worth the read my friends.**

**Enjoy your day everyone and best regards,**

**-Phillip **


End file.
